Eternal Enchantment
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Zath didn't expect to meet the Eternal Empire after he left it... Nor meet a former flame of his... But the force has other ideas. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow game. Chapters every few weeks.
1. Flashback

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf out, time for another story, this one from Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, Lucas Arts and a few others do.**

**(Zakuul, 3631, 6 months before the battle of Korriban)**

13-year-old Senya Tirall walked down the path she was on. Zakuul was many things, but it was still a planet where people lived.

"Senya!" She turned to see Jayty Greneat. Her friend ever since they had met on the shuttles to the planet.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Senya asked, Jayty shrugged and started to walk alongside her.

"I was wondering what you're up to, most of the planet is ocean and swamp, the cities they have here are small and all that… It isn't like we're on opposite sides of the planet…" Jay stated, Senya sighed and said nothing while she continued to walk down the road.

"Well, I don't know if I believe in the 'Eternal Empire', our glorious 'Emperor' is planning on creating." Senya said before she crossed her arms and then looked around at the planet.

Jay said nothing and sighed, he wasn't a firm believer in the Eternal Empire either. He had heard rumors they were planning to respond to military actions with the Republic and he didn't feel like they were thinking rightly.

"I think a lot of worse things exist… Like the Sith Empire…. But trying to destroy the Republic doesn't make sense, you need a reason to declare a war…" Jay stated, Senya nodded and both continued to walk down the street.

They passed a pair of Sky troopers; Senya also saw Knights of Zakuul.

"One day I'll join those knights, I can feel it…" Senya said and Jay chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, and I'll be a Sith lord."

Neither knew what would be happening in a decade or so. Both continued to walk down the road while both continued to think on their futures.

**(Dromund Kaas, 3143 BBY, Present day.)**

Dozens of Sith Soldiers walked down the path as a Fury Class Interceptor set down.

The ramp slowly descended and the Imperial Soldiers moved out of the way. They waited before someone who slowly walked down the ramp, every single step clanked into the distance.

This was Darth Zath, a Lightsaber with a spiked hilt hung from his armored waist. His dark black and silver armor shone in the sunlight along with his mask shaped like a skull.

"Lord Zath…" One of the Imperial soldiers said while Zath walked past the rows of soldiers, he said nothing but continued to look at the rest of the soldiers.

"Is the council in session? I have so much to discuss with them…" Zath stated before one of the soldiers shook his head.

"They aren't in session, my lord…. The Eternal Empire?" The soldier asked, Zath nodded and looked through his soulless mask.

"Yes, their advancing upon Imperial Territory… They are much more dangerous than the Republic… At the very least we are strong enough to counter the Republic in military affairs…. The Eternal Empire is much worse than what you were told, soldier…." Zath said before he walked past the soldiers.

Dromund Kaas was nothing if not a jewel and the rest of the empire wasn't perfect… But then again, no empire was… There were still things that still bothered the Sith Lord.

But it wasn't safe from the Eternal Empire, he still remembered when they were basically just an idea. He turned to the rest of the rest of the men around him.

All these soldiers, and he still knew the Sith Empire wouldn't withstand a direct invasion.

"You sure they are able to destroy the Empire, my lord? I didn't know the rest of the empire was in such distance." Zath heard from the soldier before he turned to look at the soldier once more.

"Their endless leagues of droids mean they can continue to advance on our planets without pause… Their fleet is able to outmatch our ships…. And their leaders are too skilled to be so easily defeated… Yes, I do believe they are a threat to the entire Empire… They have already started their march into the Republic territory… I haven't a clue on when they will attack the empire… But I do know it will be soon… So, I would be on your guard…." Zath stated before he walked away.

He looked to the stars.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know this chapter is short, first chapters aren't my thing. I also want to point out this story doesn't follow the storyline of TOR. Next chapter will be in 2 or 3 weeks and will show Zath speaking to the council and show another flashback between Jay and Senya. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	2. War meeting

**Summary/ Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Eternal Enchantment. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, Lucas Arts and a few others do.**

**(Dromund Kaas, 3143 BBY, Present day.)**

"Your report, Zath." Zath heard from his master: Darth Marr, the man who molded Zath into the warrior he was.

"The Eternal Empire is poised to strike Korriban within 3 weeks. I have confirmed it… I also know they have the ability to easily decimate the empire and republic if they wish… " Zath stated before he heard a snort.

"Impossible, they would never be able to strike at Korriban, they would have to bypass most of the Outer Rim to get there for an attack…." Zath heard before he turned to Darth Vowrawn, the head of production and logistics for the empire.

"I wouldn't be here if I was lying, my lord…. We both know the Empire has been slowly depleted in the war with the Republic… And with the Dark Council cut in half… And the disappearance of the Emperor, we are at a low point…" Zath said, he said the last part with no small amount of venom, the Sith Empire might have been an entity of evil for some of their practices… Zath knew of the slaves and he killed many slavers… He had made it clear they were one of the things he despised in the empire.

"Darth Atroxa will handle Korriban…. We should be focusing our efforts on the rest of the empire if your report is truly correct." Darth Mortis said, Zath turned towards Darth Marr and titled his head.

A subtle gesture that his master understood. Marr crossed his arms from his chair.

"Korriban is the home of the Sith, Mortis… We'd be weak if we let it fall like it did to the Republic… Zath, take reinforcements and make sure it doesn't fall…" Marr ordered, Zath bowed and walked out of the chamber before Marrs turned to the rest of the council.

"Half the council is gone and you want to argue semantics? We're Sith, if we show weakness to anyone, we're be seen as a target…. And none of you seem to be worried about the fate of the empire…" Marr said before he got up and want to oversee his apprentice on his mission.

**(Zakuul, 10 years ago)**

15-year-old Jay watched Senya look over her lightsaber before she turned to him, he continued to be amazed.

"First the force, then you join the military? I was surprised to see you had force abilities…." Jay stated before he watched her put her lightsaber onto her waist.

"The Knights of Zakuul were established to protect the rest of the empire… And replacing humans with 'Skytroopers'…." Senya stated, Jay crossed his arms over his chest and smoothed back his sandy brown hair and looked at her through crimson eyes.

"Replacing human soldiers with droids that can be easily replaced and aren't given sentence like most droids? You have a problem with that, Sen? We're an empire, an empire with an army that has replaceable soldiers isn't something I'd be angry about…." Jay said, Senya frowned and sat next to the teen.

"My grandfather was a soldier for the Sith, Sen… I know droids might be a bit more soulless and unrelenting then humans… But their still more effective on the battlefield then humans… And I'd rather lose a few thousand droids then have the Eternal Empire lose that many humans." Jay stated, he knew nothing would sway Senya when she had a thought in her head, it was like trying to stop a Rancor in the middle if it's charge.

She was more stubborn then one, he thought, he sighed and turned to the side.

"It's patriotism, I can't deny that… I do know the Emperor probably won't share your view, though…." Jay said before he left the room, Senya walked out of the room, she knew he was probably right… But she still had to try.

**(Drummond Kas, Present day.)**

Zath marched with rows of Imperial soldiers, many of whom were fresh from deployment or so… The empire didn't have troops to spare, whatever wasn't on the battlefield was more or less garrison forces.

He boarded his Fury class Interceptor before he walked to the bridge of the craft before it rose into space slowly.

It along with 6 Harrower Class Battlecruisers and 5 Destroyers soon then followed.

It was time for war.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know its short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out this version of Senya will be more different then the game and all that. next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show the battle of Korriban and show a slight flashback. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Korriban

**Summary/ Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Eternal Enchantment. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, Lucas Arts and a few others do.**

**(Korriban, 3143 BBY, Present day.)**

Zath dodged a slash from a Knight of Zakuul before stabbing him through the back and force pushing another to the ground.

"These knights aren't trained to fight a Sith Lord…." Zath stated before he turned and watched a group of Imperial soldiers' rush past him and onto the battlefield.

"They weren't expecting an entire resistance… The battle in space is where this will be decided in." Zath stated before he leapt down onto the battlefield with his lightsaber ignited.

He watched a pair of Eternal Empire fighters crash to the ground before he marched past them and onto the battlefield. He continued to lead Imperial forces into battle against Eternal troops.

"Zath, the Eternal troops are enraging the rest of our defenses." Atroxa stated over the commlink, Zath stabbed a Skytrooper before kicking it to the ground.

"Another Sith… Wonderful…" He heard and turned to see a man with a yellow lightsaber and battle armor belonging to the Eternal Empire.

"You must be one of the prince's…. And yet your leading an attack on the heart of the Empire…" Zath stated before and he twirled his lightsaber.

He charged the prince while the man pushed at him with the force with the force, Zath was sent flying back, but managed to plunge his lightsaber into the ground.

"Your strong in the force…" Zath said before he reached his other hand behind him and raised a few slabs of stone with the force.

He tossed them at the prince who stopped them and flung them back. Zath flipped through the rubble and backflip kicked the prince down.

He dodged a slash at his head before he pivoted and tossed the man back with a small push of the force.

He was forced to dodge another slash at his head, he parried a swing at his ribs and then flipped backward.

A Skytrooper charged at him before Zath tossed his lightsaber into the droid. He turned to see the prince charge at him before he extended his hand and called his blade back to him.

He turned just in time to lock blades with the prince. He was forced back slightly, but managed to regain his footing and push back on the prince.

"Your skilled, but reckless. Your talented but your arrogant…" Zath stated before he slowly walked in a circle around the prince.

"You who relies on your emotions isn't fit to judge me… I'm a warrior." The prince stated, Zath rolled his eyes under his mask and turned to look at the sky.

"You're a slave to the Dark Side even if you refuse to admit it… I can see it in your eyes… And prince or not, your too full of yourself…" Zath said and gestured towards the fleet in orbit.

"Your hungrier for glory then power… Even the Sith don't throw lives away like carrion to vultures… I'll gladly strike you down… I'd be doing the galaxy a favor." Zath said before the prince lunged at him, he ducked the force pushed the prince back before slicing his lightsaber up through the stone floor.

He flung dust and gravel at the prince's face. He slashed at the man's arm and the prince screamed as the saber slashed through him like a hungry shark. Zath also knew it cut at his face before he force pushed the man to the ground.

"Like I said, you're an arrogant child with a lightsaber…" Zath said before he pointed his saber at the man.

He went to stab through the prince and kill the inexperienced warrior. He was forced back by Skytroopers while a squad of Knights also charged him.

He backflipped away and started to deflect blaster fire while he looked at an Eternal Soldier trying to drag the prince away. He blasted the man away with Lightning before he saw an Imperial interceptor, the fighter strafed them, burning the Eternal Soldiers, he walked towards the prince.

He watched more Imperial soldiers arrive on the scene. He brushed off his armor and looked at the defeated prince.

"My Lord, what do we do with him?" The soldier asked before Zath looked over the man.

He pointed his blade at the man while Sith soldiers closed in.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Zath isn't supposed to be better than anyone, he's just more experienced a warrior and all that. Next chapter will be in 3 or 4 weeks and will show the rest of the battle for Korriban. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
